A Diva's Vision
by Angel of Courage
Summary: Rachel had her future planned.  Go to a college in New York, and end up on Broadway. She never thought she would end up in Los Angeles, doing what she was doing.
1. The Way Things Are

**Angel:** **_My disclaimer is I don't own, you don't sue. I only own my__ ideas._**_ S__o here I am...and with a crossover between Angel and Glee of all things~ I really wanted to try my hand at this, and an idea was messing around in my mind about it, and this is what came out as a result. Basically, this has the Angel gang at Wolfram & Hart, acting as the leaders. Cordelia is gone...uh...well, she just is. I guess it could be like what happened towards the end of the series? Fred is not Illyria here (though I do like Illyria). I have no idea if she will be or not. Connor...well, he'll probably make an appearance later on. No idea when that will be, or if it will be sooner or later. Spike is there with the Angel gang too._

_And pairings? Hm...we'll see...the Blaine/Kurt one is still there. As for Rachel/Finn...well, I really don't think that will happen. And this is set after Season 2 of Glee. Anyway, enjoy! Let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p>Rachel released a quiet sigh, leaning back into the comfy padded chair, briefly stretching her arms above her head. Taking a glance at a nearby clock, she noticed she had been sitting there, working with the papers and files sitting on the desk before her for nearly two hours.<p>

Moving to her feet, she peeked out of the office she was in, glancing around. The lobby of the building was empty, none of the others were walking around, and she couldn't here them nearby either. But it was to be expected. Puck was getting some pointers from Angel about various fighting techniques that would be helpful when in the field. And, last she heard, Blaine was going to be working with Wesley and Gunn, learning more about the various weapons and learning which he would be more suited for (and may become one of his primary weapons).

Humming a random tune to herself, she walked out of the office, stretching once again and wincing when she heard and felt something pop. She made her way to the kitchen, stopping to greet Lorne with a smile (which was returned) as he exited. It was hard to imagine, but she had grown quite used to life where there were various monsters, demons, vampires, etc. It was a huge change from her reactions from the first time she had arrived here, earlier that summer.

Angel had heard of her talent (through some contact he had, or something like that) and had approached her during the previous school year. He needed her talent as a Seer, now that his friend and previous Seer was gone. The man had offered to stick around for a few days, to help her and teach her a few things before he had to return to Los Angeles. And thanks to him, she now had a better grasp on things.

Unfortunately for her, it seemed as though one of his many enemies had heard of her and had decided to send a few minions to deal with her. And they had cornered her at the school one night, as she was getting ready to leave (being one of the last to do so). But Angel had stopped them, and he had protected her. And the entire event had been witnessed…by Puck and Blaine. This was also why they were here with her now. Both had refused to let their friend go off with some strange man to a far off city without them, and now here they were.

It had been decided that they would come out for the summer, to learn and to work. The two boys had been so determined to be of use, so now they were training, learning what they could. She was the same, and the others had taught her as well.

And as for today, it was a rather slow day. No new cases were coming in, so it was a relatively free day. Or so it was until her cell phone rang, Brittany on the other end of the line, happily informing her that she had somehow caused a unicorn, of all things, to appear in her room. Although, she added, it was just a really little one that had used to be one of her little figurines.

It looked like she would be making a trip back to Lima to see her friend. And one of the others would more than likely decide to come along as well…maybe Angel or Wesley…or both. Oh well, as long as she didn't have to deal with Finn or any of the others when she arrived, she would be happy. She really didn't want to have to explain just what she was up to that summer, just who the two men were, and what was going on. It would just cause problems for everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel:<strong> _So, what did you think? Honestly, I had a hard time deciding if I should make Brittany a demon (or part demon) or something like that, but I just settled for having her with magic. And she might meet up with Willow later on. But she will be coming back to Los Angeles with the gang and helping out. And maybe strike up a strange friendship with maybe Lorne or Fred? Or a little sister kind of relationship with Wesley? Who knows? The Glee gang are kind of the little sibling figures of the Angel gang, from what I can see so far. (not counting Connor...may have a Rachel/Connor relationship later...who knows). Anyway, Review and let me know what you think!_


	2. Truly Magical

**Angel:**_ Disclaimer in first chapter. I'm not going to repeat it. And this chapter is from Brittany's side of the conversation she had with Rachel over the phone at the end of the last chapter and the events that led up to it. I'll be working on writing longer chapters too. So far both chapters are barely 2 pages long. Sorry about this being so short. And also, I hope to add the characters actually speaking soon. Let me know what you think, please?_

* * *

><p>Brittany had no idea what she was doing when she had decided to enter that magic shop. It was one of the older buildings in Lima, but the owner had fixed it up a few years back. And she had never even considered magic or wanting to learn about it. The only thing she was concerned with, at the moment, was the cute little unicorn figurine she saw on one of the shelves. She had always adored the creatures, ever since she was first read a story by her mother when she was younger and the animals had been part of it.<p>

Making a quick decision, and making sure she had her money with her, she entered the shop, hurrying over to the pretty unicorn. She picked it up, turning it in her hands. It was even cuter now then when she had first seen it outside. And the price was a deal too! With that, Brittany decided to purchase the figurine.

And the nice man, the owner of the shop, had even thrown in a really pretty necklace in for free. There was a nice looking, clear crystal hanging from the chain, in the shape of a sphere and a bit bigger than a marble. And when she touched it, it changed colors! It briefly turned a wonderful shade of pink, and, out of the corner of her eye, Brittany saw the shop owner smirk before it was quickly replaced with a kind smile.

She soon left the shop, the figurine wrapped and in a bag, along with a couple books on magic the shop owner had wanted to also give her for free. The necklace hung around her neck, the sphere back to its original clear color.

It wasn't until she was at home, in her room, flipping through one of the books, when something strange occurred. She had paused on a page, and spoke the words aloud. And then she heard it. It was the small, quiet sound of a horse's '_neigh~_'. Looking up, she noticed the unicorn figurine, which she had set before her on the bed, was moving. It was slow at first, and once it got to its feet, it stumbled quite a bit. But soon it looked up at her with those pretty blue eyes, and she was excited.

She wanted to tell someone about it, but who would be first? Strangely, instead of Santana, Rachel was the first person to pop into her mind. Shaking it off, she hummed happily, dialing the other girl's number and putting the phone to her ear, watching with delight as the little unicorn continued to walk around. It would go in one direction before deciding to go in another.

She was so captivated with the small creature that she almost missed Rachel answering the phone on her end. In her excitement, she started to ramble on about how she had gotten a new little unicorn, and then how she had said some really funny words, and now the cute little thing was moving around by itself.

Rachel had been quiet for a few moments before asking her not to tell anyone else, or show anyone else, the little creature until she could get there with a few friends. She mentioned something about checking to make sure the little thing was alright and healthy before surprising the others with it. And Brittany agreed.

The other girl then informed her that she would have to go tell her friends and then she would call back to let her know when they would be able to get there. Brittany was confused. Wasn't Rachel in Lima, the same as herself? And when she asked that question, the diva had just released a small, quiet laugh and told her she was visiting friends out in Los Angeles, and that the others didn't know. And then she asked that she not tell them that either. Brittany agreed to that too.

After a few more minutes, talking to her fellow Glee club member about various things, they said their good-byes and hung up. Brittany placed her phone down before gently picking up the little unicorn, smiling down at it with her innocence radiating around her.

But even this bit of happiness she had found could not stop the shiver that raced down her spine or the feeling that things were going to change…that something big was going to happen, and soon. And little did she know just how right she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel:<strong>_ Yup, that was it. What did you think? I'm trying to keep her in character, but also later add in that she's not as childish as some believe. She's smart, she just chooses to hide behind the 'dumb blonde cheerleader' stereotype (an idea I got from reading a Supernatural/Glee crossover (where she's Jo's sister)...I forgot the title). Yup. But she will keep some of her traits. Anyway...Review?_


	3. Author's Note: Important Stuff!

_**Author's Note!**_

I just wanted to run some ideas by you guys, and also explain a few things. I would really appreciate it if you would give me some feedback on it.

_**Okay, first things first.**_ There _is not_ a Rachel/Angel pairing in this story (as asked in a review). At the very most, there will be feelings of friendship. I've decided to try my hand at a Rachel/Connor pairing. The idea came from a Glee crossover (with Buffy, the Vampire Slayer) fanfic titled, To Be Called. And I love that story. It's very well written, the characters aren't OOC… I recommend that you read it.

Other pairings will be Kurt/Blaine (of course) and….well, excluding one I'll get to in the next point; I'm looking for ideas for that from the rest of you. Puck and Brittany need pairings and I'd like to hear your opinions on who they should be paired with.

_**Next point:**_ Tara. Remember her? Tara was a favorite of mine, and I was really sad that she had to die like she did, plus all the people she touched during her time with the gang… Anyway, my idea for her is that Brittany (who will be the witch for the group) is somehow forced/tricked into helping perform a ritual to bring in a big bad to the city. However, things don't go as planned and Tara is revived. And before the 'baddies' can do anything, Angel and co. (along with the Glee group) come to the rescue. And after they get settle back at 'home', Tara soon decides against contacting Willow and the others to let them know she has returned and instead chooses to remain in Los Angeles to teach Brittany about the things she's now involved in and help her understand and respect the forces.

_**Also**_, in another review, it was brought to my attention that I'm using various, small ideas from Glee for the story. I knew about the thing with Brittany's love for unicorns, but as for the whole thing of Rachel's claim of being psychic back in season 1…I forgot about that. Yup, but I ended up picking her for this role.

_**Conner**_…I don't know when I'll have him pop up. Maybe soon? And as for the rest of the Glee club, I may flash over to them once in a while…and maybe have a confrontation between Rachel, Blaine, Brittany, and Puck and them. We'll see when we get there, right?

_**If **_you have any ideas, I'm encouraging you to leave it in a review (or PM). And that's only if you want to do so.

_**Thanks!**_

_**Angel of Courage**_


	4. New Story Idea Please read!

_**Angel:** This is the new idea I had earlier today and one I thought I would share with you. Sorry that it's not what you were expecting, but I would really like your opinion on this! What do you think about it? (*Rachel will have her mother's (and father's) smarts, as well as a love for weapons (and she knows how to use them!) Sorry Shelby fans, but she's not here, since there was no need for her here*)_

* * *

><p>(*Idea:<p>

Angel and Glee crossover.

Instead of Fred/Gunn in the beginning, there was Fred/Wesley. And around the time Darla got pregnant, or a bit after, so did Fred. And a bit after Connor was born, maybe a few weeks to a month, Fred went into labor and gave birth to a baby girl, who she and Wesley named Rachel. Things were happy at Angel Investigations, until Holtz ended up taking not only Connor, but Rachel as well, to the Hell Dimension, (insert name).

And so it was a dark time for a while afterwards. Until a girl and boy escaped a portal in the hotel. It was Connor and Rachel, now named Stephen and Samantha. And the two saw each other as siblings and Holtz as their father. Things went on as they did in Angel, all the way to the point where Angel made a deal for new lives for the both of them.

They both went to loving families and had no memory of the Angel crew or each other. Connor and Rachel ended up meeting again when his family decided to come to Ohio for a 'family trip'. The two met and reconnected, and stayed in touch. And for, whatever reason, Rachel was in LA at the same time as Connor and got her memories back. In the end, she did reconnect with her father, learned of and accepted her mother's death (and made peace with Illyria (who grew fond of her because of her relation to Wesley, among other things)), but decided to return to Lima and her new family.

Connor pops in occasionally. He didn't really have a great first meeting with Finn though.*)

* * *

><p>Rachel straightened in her seat before the piano. Placing the sheet music she had selected before her, she started pressing a few keys and performing a few vocal warm ups. Once she had finished, she took a deep breath, and started singing, following the notes on the sheet music before her to play the song on the instrument that stood before her.<p>

As soon as she had finished, she smiled happily, returning the papers to the folder she had brought with her. And as soon as that was accomplished, she glanced over her shoulder at the young man standing in the door.

"You know, there are other ways to greet people," she teased. The young man smiled back.

"Yeah, there are, but they're not nearly as fun," he countered. Laughing, she stood, running over and hugging him.

"Conner! It's wonderful seeing you again! When did you arrive?"

"Not too long ago. And I thought I'd stop by and see you before finding myself a hotel."

"No, that won't do at all! You'll stay with me and my fathers."

"Rachel…"

"You know I won't take no for an answer."

"…fine. You're kind of bossy. Did you know that?"

"I have been told that my methods are…sometimes arguable to others."

"Rachel?" they heard someone say. Turning, they saw Mr. Schue standing there, along with Finn and Kurt. Mr. Schue motioned to the young man she was still hugging.

"Would you mind…introducing your…friend?" he asked. She nodded, releasing her 'brother' in favor of grabbing his hand with her own, unaware of the jealous stare of Finn. But it was something Connor noticed.

"This is my very good friend, Connor. Connor, this is my teacher and the head of the Glee club, Mr. Schuester. And this is the one I share the co-captain position with, Finn Hudson and my friend, Kurt Hummel."

"So…is he your boyfriend or something?" Finn asked, fighting to keep the jealousy out of his voice (and failing miserably). Rachel's eyes widened, and she shared a shocked look with Connor before they both gagged like they had tasted something awful.

"No! He's nothing of the sort! He's my…well, you could say that he's in many ways my brother. Well, minus the part about us not being related by blood and all, but still!"

"I think they got it, Rachel," Connor informed her, placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl blushed.

"So, not trying to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Kurt inquired.

"I had a break from school, and decided to come see my little sister."

"You're not that much older than me."

"But the truth remains that I am older than you."

"You'll never let that go, will you?"

"Hm…probably not."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angel:<strong> So, what did you think? I'm thinking of trying to write this myself...or if I can't, I'll put the idea up for adoption. We'll see...Let me know what you think of it!_


End file.
